A Night To Remember
by HellsGirlValliette
Summary: Starts out as the ramblings of Hermione's head. She gets pregnant exiled from the Wizarding World only to have to return whe her daughter gets her letter. Will she be recognised? And will she be able to leave the Wizarding World behind her again?
1. Prologue

A Night to Remember

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K Rowling owns everything and I own nothing.

A/N: THis is just a random plot that I thought up. Hope you like it.

How could I have been so stupid? I mean I'm muggle-born, we're practically taught these things from birth! Well, okay, maybe not birth…but close enough! _AND_ I'm Head Girl I'm supposed to set an example for the rest of the school! Hmm…I wonder if this is what it's like to be Pansy…hmph! Not as bad as I thought.

Every time I'm doing something that evolves absolutely zero brainpower, I zone out completely and my mind wanders back to that fateful night. Why did he have to have to get Head Boy? Out of all the people in seventh year, and Dumbledore goes and chooses him! The Bloody Ferret! No…Wait, Not good enough! The bloody, gorgeous, sexy, blonde ferret! Ahhh much better! Urgh! I have so fallen for him! Him and his sexy smirk!

God my mind is so jumbled that you'd think that someone had put it through a blender. If only someone could read my thoughts. Oh they'd wonder how I could string two words together never mind the technical mumbo-jumbo-garble that I do come out with.

Urgh! Where is this girl? Seriously! She pops up whenever you're trying to study. Well okay she pops up when _I_ want to study, which is practically all the time, but she is never around when you need her. Typical Weasley!

"Good God Ginny! You scared the crap outta me!" And Typical Weasleys always sneak up on you when you are in an important train of thought!

"Hiya Hermione!" Ginny began conversationally. "Eh, Hermione why would you need one of these?"

Oh Crap! Why couldn't she be thick like a typical Weasley as well! Oh Crap! Gotta bullshit, gotta bullshit, gotta bullshit! Erm… think think think!

"Erm…They aren't for me… they are for…my…friend." Yes Hermione believable answer. Ten Points. NOT!

"She got really…drunk and can't remember what happened so I thought it would be best if she checked." That's better! "You know…just in case."

"Do you know who with?" Ahhh Ginny, ever the gossiper, more so than Lavender and Parvati put together.

"No not sure. All I know is that it was someone from Slytherin." Ooh her eyes nearly popped out of her head! Teeheehee. "Kk Gin. I gotta go now bubi!" God she did so not buy that.

I wonder how many she got. One or two? Hopefully two or three. God what happens if they are all the same all with the wrong answer? God what will I do? Concealment charm? Throw myself down the stairs? Or better yet the Astronomy tower! Okay got a plan! Oh God! How did I get myself in to this horrible mess in the first place? Really, Gryffindor princess, falling for the Slytherin Prince! McGonagall will be so proud!

Okay what do I do with this thing? Erm…I think I pee on the stick and then wait for a word to come up. Well, that's easy enough, I think. I wonder what Malfoy will say when he finds out that I'm carrying his baby. Oh wait I know, SHIT! Teeheehee! Okay. All I have to do now is wait 3 minutes until this word pops up and Ginny (useless Weasley) only got me one! I mean my 'friend' one! Like how much of a tight-arse is she?

2 minutes left to go. That reminds me of a song I've heard before. What was it? Erm…Minutes left? No. Minute warning? No. Ooh wait I got it! Four minute warning! I like that song.

Shit one minute left now. What am I gonna do if it's positive? I can't remember what my plan was from earlier. Dam my empty headedness! Em… I guess if it's positive I'll just have to tell Dr-Malfoy. I did not say Draco. Nope that was not me!

Crap! Times up. Oh God oh God oh God.

Who the hell is banging on the bathroom door? Hello making a life changing action here!

"Hermione? Granger? Open this door now!" Draco practically screamed through the door.

"Draco I'm in the bathroom! Wait till I'm done!"

"No. It's not that, I want to know the result!"

"What?" Okay I was so not expecting that. "Draco…I don't know."

"Please Hermione. If you are I promise I'll look after you …forever." Oh God he had me at Please Hermione! God why am I opening this door?

Ooh didn't expect Draco to come in and snog me senseless, but who am I to complain?

"Draco the result is…" Oh my God. "The result is that-" Deep breath now. "I'm Pregnant."

* * *

A:N: Hello! Please reveiw and tell me what you think! Even if you find the need to send flames, Express your anger! Don't keep it all bottled up, not healthy: D 


	2. Chapter 1

Hey I would just like to say that when I started out this was supposed to be a one-shot but then I forgot to say it was completed so I have to improvise a little bit. lol. My stupidity will be the death of me! HTe next chapter I think I'm going to skip to going to Hogwarts because nothings reallg goin to happen between ow and then if you get what I mean. Hope you enjoy and there will be **much** more of Draco in the next chappie.

love you all loadz

Bex

xoxoxoxox

Chapter 1

That really was a night to remember. The last thing I can remember him ever saying to me. Dumbledore is mean! Like throwing out the head girl because she got pregnant! I didn't mean to get pregnant! I wanted to finish school go to Uni. And help defeat Voldemort. But I didn't do any of those things. Everyone disowned me. Dumbledore, my parents, the rest of my family, Harry, Ron and even Draco! I guess his father didn't want the bloodline tainted or some shit like that!

Ahhh! Look at the time I'm going to be late! Shit why is there always so much traffic on the roads these days? It's not fair! If I still had my wand I would apparate…or floo...or something! Damn Dumbledore to HELL! I still can't believe he did that! Exiling me from the wizarding world and for what? So Draco never got to see his little girl? So Gryffindor house was never disgraced? So rumours didn't spread about the real reason? I don't know what was going through his head. All I do know is that they have to fight Voldemort without me! If they still are that is! Like I mean how are any of us going to know? I mean it's not exactly broadcasted on the 6 o'clock news is it?

Thank God! Every time I get here even a teensy-weensy bit late I get so many death glare I'm actually surprised no-one's bombed my house yet! I mean I'm not the first teen pregnancy in the world and I certainly won't be the last! And anyway I'm twenty-eight years old now! I can make my own decisions! I hate all wizards! No-one stood up for me! No one! Okay, I didn't really expect any death eaters to beg for me to have another chance, but Mr. Weasley? Mrs. Weasley? Remus? Did no one actually care at all?

I really wish Draco had have keep his promise! It's hard working nights and having to send your child to day-care until she was about 6! You couldn't really bring a 5 year old even to the back stage area of the club! She waited tables until her feet ached; she danced until her legs near gave way! She wasn't a hooker, but she wasn't far off it!

"Hey Mum!" A petite pale-faced girl with white blonde ringlets squealed as she threw herself at me. "Did you hear the news?"

"No. Why what happen?" Shit she doesn't even watch the news?

"Well there was this thing on the news where a young woman with brown curly hair, about 5.4. Was kid-napped this morning and then found in a ditch on the side of a road!" Whoa didn't expect that! "And they say she lived only two streets away from us!"

Oh God please tell me they know who did it, he's locked behind bars and is completely and utterly wand free!

"They don't know who did it either! They say that she died without a mark on her! And that they have no leads what so ever!" Shit! Please tell me that this as coincidental and that it's a one off incident! "And, they say that this is like the 3rd time this has happened! _And _they were all like 28 as well! The police reckon it's a serial killer!"

Oh God they've finally come for Kaela and I! What are we going to do? Oh God! Okay Hermione breathe!

**End Hermione's POV**

"Kaela? DO you want to come to work with me tonight? Or go to child-care?" Hermione asked her daughter as they both got in to her green beetle VW.

"Erm…I don't mind. Will Shelly be there?" Shelly was _Barbie's _daughter and her and Kaela got on almost as good as _Sara_ and _Barbie_ did.

"Probably. Unless she's at her Dad's but I doubt it!"

"Can I go to work with you then? And can I turn on the radio please?"

"Yes sweetie, go ahead." 'Oh God! Is it Draco? Or is it his Father? Or is it just some random Death Eater? Wait I'm getting ahead of myself again! It could just be a psychopathic muggle! Hopefully.'

She was just glad she had changed shed loads since she was in school. Her once frizzy brown mass she called hair had been transformed, so that it fell in loose dark brown waves down to her waist, but she usually had it twisted up in a pair of chop sticks, or a pen or two. She had gotten a pair of contacts that changed her eyes from a hazel to nearly black and she had a very different fashion sense than she did in school. Joggers and baggy t-shirts and jumpers had been exchanged for tight-ish jeans and suggestive tops and practically non-existent jumpers! She really had changed a lot and she was glad of it! She wouldn't go back and not have Kaela for anything. She was the best thing that happened to her and it showed her who really cared about her. It hurt a bit that no one did but it was better than finding out in the middle if the final battle.

In two hours Hermione and Kaela had gotten something to eat, changed and even unpacked the last of the boxes from their move in 2 years ago! There were more perks to being a pole dancer than just the money you know!

"Kaela we gotta go!" Hermione screamed through their two-bedroom apartment. "We have 20 minutes to get there and traffics really _really_ bad today!"

"Coming mum!" Kaela screamed back. " I was just getting ready!"

Kaela was definitely _the_ most stylish ten year old that she had ever known! I mean how many ten year olds do you know that have perfect styled hair, always up-to-fashion clothes, just enough make-up to highlight her face and always looks like a mini-model! Today I think she was going for an Ashley Simpson look. She was wearing black stilettos, emerald leggings that partially covered them, a pair of black hot pants over the top an emerald belt, a black belt, and a black rock-chick top with two snakes on the front with black nails. Always black nails. She was so Slytherin, and as soon as she walked in to Hogwarts she would know that!

"Ooooo! Trying to impress someone are we?" Hermione giggled. She was still a schoolgirl at heart.

"No. But I can tell you are!" Kaela shot back and they both giggled as they went to Sara's work. To an outsider, you would think they where going to a concert or something like that. What with Kaela's outfit on its own would think that! It didn't help any that Sara was wearing her hair up in a very messy bun and had sprayed glitter on it, was wearing a black mini-skirt with deep red footless tights underneath, a black corset and black stiletto ballet lace ups to her knees, teamed up with deep red finger nails, toenails and lip gloss, black eyeliner and mascara and glittery eye shadow.

"Kaela can you run in and tell Vik that I'm here k?" She asked her daughter as she scanned the lot for a parking space.

"Yeah sure mum." Kaela replied as she kissed her on the check. "See you soon!"

10 minutes later Sara had found a parking space and was helping set up in the club. "Hey Vik? Is it okay if I take a few days off in September?" If you wanted to take time off you had to give ages in advance.

"Erm…When where you thinking?" 'Good he hasn't said no yet.'

"The 1st to the 7th?" 'Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes…'

"Yeah, of course you can. What you doing anyway?" 'Ahh Vik ever so nosey!'

"I'm taking Kaela to her new school and this year they've requested that at least one parent accompanies them to learn about the school or something stupid like that."

"Really? Why a week?" Vik asked obviously curious.

"I don't know. I think they just want to make sure they get round every one, and be annoying for single parents and people who have to work." Sara growled out the last bit.

"It's okay sweetheart." Vik calmed her soothingly. He was like a father to all of his girls. "They won't give you any trouble 'cuz if they do we'll" He nodded to the two chief body guards "come down and sort them out." He finished with a menace in his voice.

"Thanks so much Vik." She said as she threw her arms around him. 'Now all I have to worry about is no one recognising me!'


	3. Chapter 2

A Night to Remember

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did it wouldn't be a fanfiction. : )**

Chapter 2

August 30th

"Thanks again Barbie for covering my shifts! It's just really important for Kaela, and-" The rest of her sentence was cut off by Barbie (a fellow exotic dancer.)

"It's fine Sara! I know what it's like being a single mum and I know that Kaela is _the _most important thing in your life now and forever!" Barbie said kindly. "Just go and find a rich single babe at the school and don't forget to share your fortune!" She joked. The only rich babe at the school would be Draco and he would probably be married! No she was happier in her own world, the muggle world. She didn't need magic to make it whole.

"Will do. I'll get you some numbers if I can 'kay?" She asked sincerely.

"Yeah sure!" Barbie replied almost tearfully. This was going to be the longest time in nearly 11 years! "Just don't forget about us okay?"

"This is silly! We're going to see each other in a week!" Hermione said tearfully. To an outsider, they might seem like drama queens, but they had been a lot! They both started out at the same time and then got promoted at the same time and have basically been inseparable since they met. And now that their little girls love each other too, well they practically live in each other's pockets! "I'll phone you when we-I mean I get back." Hermione said then it turned in to a sniffle. Maybe they could get her in to another school one that wasn't a boarding school?

"Don't worry Sara, she'll be fine!" Barbie reassured.

"I know it's just that I'm going to miss her so much!" Hermione wailed.

"I know. I'm going to miss her loads as well!" Barbie sniffled.

"Pull yourselves together ladies!" Vik said. "She's probably upset enough as it is without you two making it worse."

"You're right Vik." Hermione said as she wiped the tears off her cheeks. "I'll see you in a week. Bye" She gave everyone a last hug for the week and then climbed in to her car alone as Kaela said her goodbyes the night before and was spending her last day at home packing up her stuff and then they where going to London to get Kaela's supplies and then where getting on the train tomorrow.

"I'm going to miss her so much." Hermione whispered to herself causing fresh tears to stream silently down her cheeks as she drove home, to her flat.

"Come on Kaela! We gotta go! We still have to go get your school supplies!" Hermione screamed up the stairs.

"Okay mum! I'm just getting the necessary paperwork!" Kaela screamed back

"Oka- wait a minute! What do you mean paperwork?" Hermione asked her daughter who was now beside her.

"My birth certificate and your form that recognises that you changed your name from…Hermione Granger to Sara Black, before I was born." Kaela said as though that was obvious.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit!' "Erm… Kaela they don't need that form." 'Please be dense, please be dense…'

"But mum wont they need to know who you were when you were at school?" Kaela asked, but on the bright side she was being slightly dense.

"Erm... No they wont. If they do they'll ask and I'll tell them. 'Kay?" Hermione asked hoping Kaela wouldn't be as stubborn as her and Draco.

"Okay mum. If they ask you have to tell them though. No lies!" Kaela asked as she began to pout slightly.

"Okay sweetie. And don't pout!" Hermione half-scolded as they packed up the car and got ready for an hour-long journey or longer, depending on the traffic.

"Okay sweetie come on we need to get a room!" Hermione told Kaela as they tried, and failed to get in to a little black run-down looking pub, The Leaky Cauldron. People kept bumping in to them all over the shop and were being generally, extremely rude. Some even saying about how filthy mudbloods shouldn't be allowed in to their world until Sara was about to give up her cover and Hermione was going to come out to play.

"Hi can I have a twin room please?" Hermione asked Tom the Barkeep. 'Is he still alive? Whoa he must be old' "Thank you" She said as she received the key from him and walked over to the stairs. Until she realised Kaela wasn't with her.

"KAELA?" she shouted over the noise. "WHERE ARE YOU?" She didn't get an answer, but she did see a little Blonde curly haired head pop up at her elbow.

"You called?" She said innocently. "Ooo did you get a room?"

"Yes I did." She answered as she sighed. "Kaela don't run off okay?"

"Okay mum." Kaela said. "It's not like they're going to kid-nap me or anything." There was in fact only one thing that Kaela didn't like about her mum, and that is her overprotective issues. But she seemed to grow out of it and then it goes and rears its ugly head again. Although she could hardly be surprised I mean she was entering a completely new magical world that she knew nothing about. So I guess she could accept that.

"Let's just go and dump our stuff before we have to get your school supplies. 'Kay?" Hermione asked. 'Having kids is stressful business, you know! I just pray to the Gods that no-one recognises me!'

Two hours later and they had just finished Kaela's school shopping and had actually run into quite a lot of _Hermione's_ old schools friends. 'Whoa I've seen practically everyone from my year except Harry and Dra-Malfoy.'

"Any where you wanna go Kaela?" Hermione asked

"Muuuum?" Kaela asked and Sara knew immediately that she wanted something. "Can I get a cat? 'Cuz in my letter it says that I can get a Cat a toad or an owl and I really want a cat so, please, please, please, please, pleeaaasee?"

"Okay. But you're looking after it at school _and_ at home I don't wanna come back from the club one day and find cat crap everywhere!" Hermione warned.

"Thank you soo much mum!" Kaela said as she ran to the familiar shop that was 200m up the street.

"Kaela!" Sara screamed after the retreating form of her daughter. 'Well at least I know where she's going!'

After about ten minutes of weaving her way in and out of people, most of who gave her really cold looks and kept muttering things about 'filthy muggles', she managed to get to the familiar store. As soon as she entered the store she spotted her daughter holding and cuddling this tiny, fluffy, black kitty-cat.

"Can I keep him please mum? Pretty, pretty please?" Kaela asked as she saw her mum walk over to her and her (hopefully) new cat. When her mum looked like she could, possible say no she turned on the puppy-dog-eyes.

"Yes…" Hermione said hesitantly and after catching the puppy-dog-eyes she added. "And just so you know, those don't work on me." Hermione laughed at the look on her daughter's face when she realised that she now had no sway over her mother's decisions.

"We would like to buy this cat." Hermione stated as she set the fluff-ball on the counter. "Em…Do you have any cat food or treats?"

"Yes we do. Hold on a moment dearie." The old woman at the counter said. She came back about 10 minutes. "I presume from the fact that you're buying a new one, that your old cat, Crookshanks, passed away?"

"No. He didn't. How do you about him?" Hermione asked the old witch.

"I remember you buying, him that's why." She said not really caring. "That's 20 Galleons altogether." (A/N: I'm not really good with the whole exchange rate thing but I tried!)

"Em…Okay." She said as she handed her the money. She was seriously freaked out. She hadn't been in the Wizarding world in what…about 11 years? She'd forgotten that most of them are too stubborn to die.

Hermione and Kaela walked out of the pet shop with Kaela's new kitten (Charlie) and walked to Flourish and Blots, Hermione's favourite store. When they got there they both got engrossed in the fantabulous store, Hermione in the factual section, and Kaela in the teens section. It appears the Kaela inherited that trait from her mother!

About two hours later they finally managed to tear themselves away, literally, and buy Kaela's school supplies. So basically it was about 4 and a half hours before the actually got back to the Leaky Caldron for dinner and when they got there they didn't feel like it. Everyone who was there was obviously very posh, and very Magical. 'That could've been me.' Hermione thought sadly. If she hadn't have gotten pregnant, she probably would've married a rich, famous Wizard and have been one of the posh, Magical people looking at the not-so-posh-or-Magical people. She inwardly shuddered. She could've ended up like one of these snobs. Urgh!! Thank God for Kaela in that case…no wait, in every case.

So with slightly higher spirits Hermione dragged Kaela upstairs to get room service for their dinner. They had very random posh food that probably cost more than Kaela's entire school supplies, but it tasted like it too so it wasn't too bad.

And with excitement flowing through their veins and expensive cuisine running down to their stomachs, they fell in to peaceful slumbers.

* * *

**Okay guys I hate to tell you this but I actually ahd this chaptewr written before and just didn't post it. I have no idea why, but I didn't. Enjoy it peoples and please review!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

A Night to Remember

**Disclaimer: I don't own HArry Potter, I don't own any Characters exceot Kaela... How depressing!**

Chapter 3

The next morning saw them rushing to get not only to the train station but also to the platform. Hermione knew fine and well how to get on to it, but didn't want to appear as if she knew how to get on to it. In the end they realised that it was 10:55 and they had still not gotten on to the bloody platform, so Hermione thought 'Fuck it!' grabbed Kaela and ran on to the platform. She would answer questions later.

When they actually got on to the platform they got the weirdest of looks. Kaela because she looked remarkably like a Malfoy. Except that a Malfoy would never be associated with a muggle born, never mind a muggle! Neither would a Malfoy dress like a muggle like this girl obviously was. Hermione because some people looked at her with the 'do-I-know-you?' looks and others just gawked. The ladies because she had a perfect body, or at least knew how to portray it as perfect (hey she was the smartest witch of the age for something) and the men because… well, lets just say there is a reason she is a pole dancer for a living.

They quickly boarded the train and tried to find an empty compartment. Strangely enough they had no trouble at all. I mean usually you have to practically kick people out of the way to get a seat never mind an empty compartment. They sat in silence, both with their nose buried in some book until the most annoying little brat came running up to the compartment.

"Hello. I am Alfred Weasley. My Daddy can arrest your Daddy and then you'll be Azkaban offspring." He said in a very matter-of-fact way that Hermione knew exactly who he was a descendant of.

"Is your Father Percy Weasley, by any chance?" Hermione asked with barely contained hatred. She hadn't like Percy in a long time. A very long time.

"Yes he is. Would you like me to get him?" He said excitedly. Maybe his Daddy would arrest this Prostitute right in front of him!

"No. Go away before I spray you with mace." Hermione deadpanned before returning to her book. The little kid ran away with his tail between his legs. Now it may seem as though Hermione is just being a bitch, but Percy was one of the main reasons she was kicked out of Hogwarts. He had said that she was Head Girl, a role model and that many children might want to grow up to be her and get pregnant in seventh year. Oddly enough people agreed with him. She will never forgive him for that.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the announcement that all students had to get changed in to their school clothes, (encase they weren't already in appropriate school attire) and if any parents desired to do so before they entered Hogwarts they should do so now, because they were nearly there. Luckily, Kaela's voice broke her ramblings.

"Mum? Are you going to get changed?" Hermione shook her head, this was who she was and she wasn't changing that for anyone.

"Do I have to?" Kaela asked again. Hermione smirked and shook her head again. If they didn't like how they dressed then they would say so and she would get Kaela to tune it down a little. Kaela full out laughed when her mother shook her head for the second time. Changing was so much effort.

They sat in a comfortable silence, packing away their things before having to be feed to the wolves, so to speak. Hermione was worried that her child wouldn't be accepted. Kaela was worried her mother wouldn't accept her new world. However it was then that Kaela remembered that her mother had been the one to figure out how to get on to the platform. Weird…

Finally the whistle blew and that signalled that they had finally arrived at Hogsmeade station. Hermione and Kaela stood up, grabbed their bags, and Kaela's cat, Charlie, before going to wherever they were told to go. Luckily for them a big guy started shouting "Firs' years 'is way!" Hermione assumed that the parents went with the first years. Apparently not.

"Parents wait on the Platform for the Headmaster to arrive." A rather stuck up looking prefect in burgundy robes informed her. She would've whacked him one for the look he gave her afterwards had she not been dumbfounded by his remark "If you like, I could give you a _private_ tour of the castle. I know lots of secret nooks and crannies." She nearly threw up after he gave her a leer. She had never seen one as revolting as that, and she worked in a strip club!

"Erm…no thanks. I know my way around Hogwarts well enough." She replied before turning and walking towards a group of adults, which included by the looks of it, Percy Weasley, being his usual stuck up snotty self, and making lots of friends, NOT!

"…Minister fully trusts m you know. I gave him a couple of tips off about the Malfoy family, you know the 'you-know- what's, and he arrested them on then spot. That's how much he trusts me." Hermione, unknowingly, groaned at the fact that either Percy's ego was so inflated that by rights he should be a hot Air balloon, or that he was actually telling the truth and there was some incompetent fool was minister and actually took Percy's word for fact, God help us all!

"And who do _you_ think you are?" Percy spoke in the exact same way his snotty son had. "You do realise this station is for school children and family members only. You won't get any 'clients' here." Without any warning Hermione slapped him around the face, hard.

"Just because I don't lick the Minister's arse every day doesn't mean that I am a Prostitute! Just because I am not a Witch does not mean that I do not deserve to be here!" (Because she could tell that he was implying that by saying she was a prostitute, you only get knockturn alley whores in the Wizarding World, not prostitutes.) "And I am a parent you snotty git. So don't assume things. When you do you make and even bigger arse out of yourself than you usually do!" She was practically screaming at him by the end of it. She knew she did not look like she was 28 years old and even if she did, they would not expect her to have a ten year old daughter!

Of course at that moment the headmaster and deputy head just _had_ to walk up behind them, which was very, and I mean VERY, inconvenient for Hermione. Especially when you see who it is.

"Why, Miss Granger. It is lovely to have you back with us again, is it not?"

Of course there was only one though going through her head. 'Of all the people in the Wizarding World, Why him? Why him?'

**Please Review**


End file.
